


Always more than friends

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Can't you tell?





	Always more than friends

Our story begins in a safe house near Lord Voldemort's current hideout, very good friends Corban Yaxley and Igor Karkaroff are discussing various things.

Corban said, "You're a good friend, Igor."

Igor scowled. "That's it though, you don't even know; do you?"

Corban asked, "Know what? What are you talking about?"

Igor turned to face him and replied, "We've always been more than friends, Cor."

Corban smiled. "You're right, we're best friends."

Igor turned away from him and muttered, "Forget it, you have no idea what I'm talking about. I thought that you knew about my true feelings for you."

Corban frowned. "I don't quite follow."

Igor told him, "It doesn't matter anymore, I've loved you for years and to be completely honest with you I've gotten used to you not loving me back."

Corban put a hand on his shoulder and stated, "I do love you though."

Igor laughed bitterly. "No, you love me merely as a friend would. Not as I love you."

Corban answered, "I want to know what you mean."

Igor sneered. "Can't you see? I'm madly in love with you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else before."

Corban gasped. "You do?"

Igor nodded and mumbled, "It was silly of me to assume you would reciprocate the feeling one day, but I still hope you will."

Corban pulled him into an unexpected embrace and whispered into his ear, "I do love you like that, I just never thought you would feel that way about me. I thought you were, um; how do I put this? Not gay."

Igor chuckled. "Straight, me? I'm camper than Harry bloody Potter."

Corban chortled. "Yeah, I don't know how The Dark Lord doesn't see it."

Igor grinned. "This feels right, you and I."

Corban agreed, "It does, I don't know why we haven't acted on our feelings before."


End file.
